Baby Farm
The KPopp Baby Farm started on Episode 21 of the Pregnant Challenge. Kelly KPopp is the "ranch owner," and the point of the Baby Farm is to have as many children as possible. Kelly forces some of her grown daughters to be part of her active family again via testingcheatsenabled true, and she uses various methods to mass-produce babies. The Baby Farm is sometimes referred to as "the Baby Oven" by the KPopp fanbase, because for every generation of kids, or more specifically, for each Baby Daddy that they invite over and try for baby with, the bundle of children they all have is referred to as a "batch" of children. The children are usually then grown up to at least a teenager, so they can be slaves around the house, cooking and cleaning the very few things the Baby Farm has in it. When the household becomes full, Kelly forces one child chosen by random to move out. It is predicted that one day she will make the daughters have a "Hunger Games" type event, or some sort of competition to determine who gets to stay for the next batch of children. T he event still remains unknown, but it is highly likely to be a fight to the death. The females that are born into the KPopp Baby Farm are to become impregnated, and the males are to become impregnatees (people who impregnate other women of the town). The goal is to populate the entire town. In this era KPopp turned ageing back on and also turned off cheats. This era ended very quickly, due to the lack of space in The Baby Farm, and reverted back to another Mansion Era. Kelly KPopp found her "Dream Mansion", the Parrott household, directly left of The Baby Farm. KPopp killed 3 people to get the house, when all she really had to do was add 1 of them to her family, then kick them out. After the Baby Farm era, the Current Baby Makers moved with Kelly to "the dream mansion," and has stayed ever since. Methods of baby making Method 1: The Butler/Maid Through this method, the KPopp Baby Farm hires a butler and has him impregnate all of the women in the house. Once he has impregnated all of them, his age transition is triggered to make him die of old age. Afterwards, they call the butler service again, and get a new butler. They also do the same with maids when they are female for the Men of the house, to impregnate. The butler cycle lasts about a week, while the maid cycle lasts, on average, four weeks in Sim time. The first Baby Daddy in the Baby Farm was the butler, Anthony Springer. Method 2: The Pregnancy Party The Pregnant Party Method is when Kelly befriends all of the Sims in the town, and invites the men that she hasn't been impregnated by and the women that haven't been impregnated by a male in the household for a party. All of the women pick one man and become romantic interests with him, later becoming impregnated by him. The men of the household pick a woman and become romantic interests with her. The man will then Try For Baby with her. This method has to be finished as quickly as possible before the party ends. In drastic measures, Kelly locks the door so no one can leave the household until everyone becomes impregnated. Method 3: The Hit and Run A woman of the Baby Farm goes to a man-filled home, becoming impregnated by one in the middle of the night while the others are sleeping, and then runs home. This cycle is repeated until each woman has been impregnated by all of the males. Afterwards, that household is left alone until the next generation/batch. The male version of this is much quicker. The man will go to a home full of women and impregnate them all one by one on the same day, and then run home. The male method can also be messy, as the women often become quite jealous. Ruben Z. Dix, the first impregnator of the Baby Farm, was often quite successful when doing this method. Method 4: The Supernatural/NPC When a Supernatural or NPC Sim visits your lot, and you impregnate/get impregnated by them. There are various ways to go about this method. *Aliens occassionally show up in-game. When an alien visits the lot, you then befriend them, later becoming romantic interests. This leads to Try For Baby, and you then impregnate or get impregnated by the alien. Another form of this occurs when an alien abducts you, and they then impregnate you. *A ghost is another supernatural Sim to make babies with. Ghosts will randomly appear late at night throughout the town. The goal is to befriend and then become romantic interests with the ghost quickly, and quickly impregnate or get impregnated by them. The ghosts only appear for a limited amount of time. *Various NPCs exist in the game, providing many Baby Daddies and Mommas. A burglar will sometimes attempt to rob your home. The Repo Man will appear when you do not pay your bills. Policemen and firemen will arrive in an emergency. While thse NPCs are on your lot, the goal is to become romantic interests with them and Try For Baby. Babies *Anal Dribble KPopp *Slut Muffin KPopp *EarthQuack KPopp *AWKWARD KPopp *Horn Dog KPopp *Constipation KPopp *Anal Circus KPopp *Red Bull KPopp Active household *Kelly KPopp *Pig Shanks KPopp *VaggySunshine KPopp *Anorexia KPopp *Bitch Pudding KPopp Baby Daddies *Anthony Springer *Voohon Vajjer *Narwhal Rumplestilt Kicked out members *Sewage Skank KPopp *Cinderblock KPopp *Anal Dribble KPopp *Slut Muffin KPopp *EarthQuack KPopp *AWKWARD KPopp *Slutty M. KPopp *Constipation KPopp *Horn Dog KPopp *Hookah Boots KPopp *Anal Circus KPopp *Pig Shanks KPopp *Red Bull KPopp See also *KPopp houses Category:Houses Category:Sims 3